We were born
by APseudonimo
Summary: Some people live. Some people die, especially if you are a demigod. A heartbroken Percy tries to learn how to live and love again without Annabeth / ClarissexPercy. AU Movieverse. HIATUS
1. To die

I like ironic things.

This fanfic is based on an alternative movie-verse. It's after the sea of monsters (So Thalia is very much alive :))

This chapter has a lot of Lana del Rey influence.

Thoughts? depending on the feedback I'll see if I continue. Oh, also - I'm not a native speaker, if someone wants to beta me :D

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!"

Her gray eyes looked at me and I saw in them something I had never seen before: terror.

Annabeth was drowning in front of my eyes, and it didn't matter how hard I tried to swim towards her; Oceanus kept me prisoner, restraining me with water, maintaining the distance between us. My powers were useless against the titan's.

I couldn't do anything but to pray to my father, to Athena, to each and every god I had heard of. I even begged Triton to help her. But they didn't listen to me. They never do.

I saw panic getting the best of her, she tried to swim towards the surface but that only lead to her getting more tired than she already was.

She was helpless and I was useless.

Annabeth opened her mouth in an involuntary attempt to gasp oxygen, even if I shook my head to advise her otherwise. I saw the water enter to her body, she tried to cough it out, but that only made the swallowing of water even worse.

Then she desisted to call for help, her arms and legs slowly stopped moving and she started drowning. As Annabeth drowned, I felt that I could finally move, Oceanus had set me free. I swam towards her as fast as I could. Her eyes were open, but I couldn't see life within them. I pressed her tightly against my chest and propelled our bodies to the surface, commanding the water with the last bit of force I had within myself.

When we got to the shore I put Annabeth in the sand and started doing chest compressions.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

"Common, Annabeth." I screamed.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20

"Please, don't leave me."

21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30

I gave her two mouth to mouth breaths.

"Annabeth, please," I begged her while I continued the compressions, "Please don't die." Two more mouth to mouth breaths.

I was tired, but I didn't stop. I started doing the compressions for the third time when I heard a voice talking to me.

"Perseus," I didn't turn around to see who was speaking to me, I didn't have to. I could recognise Athena's voice anywhere. "She's gone," She was not with me, I knew that; she was talking to me just like the Gods do with their kids or champions.

"No!" I muttered. Her voice had gave me more strength, I wanted to prove her wrong. I kept compressing her chest and giving her another two breaths. "She's not dead."

Someone kneeled to the other side of Annabeth's still body. "Percy, stop." I turned my head to see who was next to me, it was Clarisse. "There's nothing you can do." Tears escaped my eyes as I shook my head and started to do more compressions. "She's gone, Percy." Clarisse put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Clarisse's eyes and understood she was not mocking me, she was not making me believe something. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, even if we hated each other at camp, losing a fellow demigod was always a big trauma for everyone. She would never lie to me about Annabeth dying, she would never ask me to stop if she knew that there was a slight possibility that I could save her. My world fell to my feet.

It was then when it hit me.

Annabeth had drowned, she had died within my father's domain, within my domain. She was dead and it was my fault. She died in front of my eyes. I saw the water filling her stomach and her lungs and I didn't do anything to help her.

I was the worst demigod on earth.

* * *

My life had changed so much on the past weeks. I breathed out, even below the water I could do it. The air that exited my body made some bubbles. I watch them go towards the surface, up, straight to the where the sun's light reflected as a bright sphere.

It was so calm in the bottom of the lake. Fishes swam around me, mumbling nonsenses, completely unaware of my sadness. Unlike at the camp, where everybody was asking me how I was doing. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I guess it was good that my tears mixed with the water before anyone could notice them. I honestly didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to replay endlessly that melody in my head. Her melody. I could practically hear her singing it.

Why, of all the women in the world, Annabeth had to die? I hit the ground hard. Countless times.

"Percy," I heard someone calling from the shore, "you need to stop. The younger campers think you'll cause an earthquake." I raised head and narrowed my eyes, then I realised it was Clarisse.

"I don't care." I replied, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

"Don't make me go and get you!" she yelled.

I'd love to see her try.

And as if she had heard my thoughts, she jumped into the water and swam towards me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Clarisse had taken off her shirt and shoes, probably so they wouldn't get wet, and was swimming on her shorts and bra. The daughter of Ares stopped swimming when she was in front of me, but she was still moving her arms, flighting against the force generated by the air in her body that pulled her towards the surface. She shoot me a glare, demanding me to help her. I breathed out again and made an air bubble around us. I was completely dry and she was soaked, water dripping from her hair.

"Look, I know you're upset about Annabeth's death," She started. I looked at her silently.

I was not upset I was furious. Annabeth had drowned. I was the son of the God of the sea and my girlfriend had drowned, drowned.

"But..." she continued "You still have friends and family, you are not alone," Clarisse finished, her hair was almost dry by now.

I knew I was not alone, not really alone. I had Grover, Thalia and Chiron, and even Clarisse. So why did I feel like this?

It was because Annabeth was dead. Annabeth had been by my side since I started camp blood. She was my best friend, my sister, my girlfriend, pretty much everything I ever had and now she was gone.

"I wish I was dead." I let out those words with a lot of pain I was holding in. I let my body fell into a sitting position. "How do I continue living without a piece of my heart?"

"You simply do," she said sitting next to me. "One day at the time."

She rested her head on my shoulder, I guess she needed to be with someone almost as much as I needed it. I laid my head on hears and he wrapped me in a hug. The water flowed gently around our bubble.

"You should get some sleep..." Clarisse pointed out. "You look restless."

It was her nice way of saying I looked like shit. Ever since Annabeth had died, I had troubles falling asleep.

"I'm afraid," I stated after a while. I knew she'd ask more questions, so I just explained myself. "When I'm asleep, I dream with her and everything makes sense again, and for a moment I'm happy. Then I'm wake up and I have to face this again, and it hurts - to wake up every morning and to realise she's not here."

Clarisse grabbed my hand and whispered 'sleep' in a gently tone. My eyes closed, following her orders. I didn't realised how tired I was until my eyelids were too heavy to open, so I let myself fall into Morpheus's arms.

As soon as my mind entered into the land of the dreams I saw Annabeth, waiting for me with a smile. In my sleeps I was alright: it was my own dark paradise.


	2. To fight

Hi, people!

Sorry it took so long - I'll try to update more often but I can't promise it will be weekly.

Hugs,

V.

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

It had been one week since Annabeth died, four days since Thalia was turned into a normal girl. But none of that would have mattered if Percy would act as his usually annoying self, he looked like a puppy without an owner. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I felt bad for him. I had talk to Grover about it, he needed to cheer the seaweed up or I'll seriously take the matter in my own hands.

"Clarisse," Chiron brought me back to reality. "Since it was you who brought the fleece back and thanks to that Thalia is among us again, why don't you show her around?"

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion, but I really had no choice. If Annabeth would have been alive, she would be the one giving Thalia the grand tour. It was no secret that Thalia had been like a sister to her, so Annabeth would have shown her around with pleasure. But I have never met Thalia before and I had no feelings towards her. Plus, only the children of Ares got a tour from me, and that was only because they were my siblings and I was the counselor of the cabin.

Nevertheless, I nodded at Chiron and walked towards the infirmary to get Thalia. Ever since she was _de-arbolized_, Thalia had slept under strict surveillance of our healing staff. Something about checking her vitals every hour. I didn't understand the fuzz about it, she had been a three, not dead. The daughter of Zeus stood up when she heard what I had to tell her and followed me outside the infirmary.

We walked around the camp. Thalia heard everything I had to say about the camp in silence. I couldn't know if she was interested or if, just like me, she just wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. She probably was still grieving Annabeth's death and Luke's betrayal. Must have been pretty tough, when you think about it, one moment you are fighting monsters with your two best friends, then you are turned into a three, you wake up years later to find out that one of your best friends died and the other one wants to destroy Olympus. And she was Percy's cousin - must be a bitch to have a cousin that retarded.

It was on the practice field that Thalia talked for the first time. "So," she said. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome - I guess," I said looking at her, trying to read her emotions. "I didn't do it on purpose, tho." I let out, I was never the type of person who filters, it always got me into trouble. Not that I really cared.

She raised an eyebrow and a half-grin appeared on her face. "You are honest, I like that." I shrugged. "But you did saved the three, and that you did on purpose." Thalia pointed out. "And I was the three, so it's the same."

"The difference is that threes can't speak." I pointed out and she chuckled.

I guess she was right, but when I was sent to go to the Sea of Monsters I didn't do it for the three, I did it for the quest. I didn't volunteer for the wealth of the camp, I did it for my glory and to make my dad proud.

Thalia laughed. "I think we'll get along, daughter of Ares."

I smiled at her. "Maybe you'll be my favorite aunt." I replied, making allusion to our messed up families. "Can I call you_ Auntie_ Thalia?"

She laughed. "Please, don't."

"Just Auntie will do, then."

Thalia shook her head with a smile on her face. "Ok, when are you going to show your Auntie those fighting skills you brag about."

"What about now?" I asked, I was always up to sword fighting. She nodded in approval.

I took two swords and handled her one. "I'll try to go easy on you." I said getting into my defence position.

She just laughed and said. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you hadn't gone easy on me."

She attacked first; usually that was my tactic, but Thalia had been a three for a long time and I didn't want to kill the most admired half-blood, so I figured I could be nice to her, just this one time. I have to admit Thalia had good fighting skills.

"Not bad, for a three." I said after a while. I was not panting but my heart rate was accelerated. You know that feeling when the adrenaline just kicked in? When all your senses are enhanced and you feel no pain? When time decelerated and everything seemed to be in slow motion? It is one of my favourite sensations, I live for that moment.

Thalia smiled wider. "And I'm just getting started."

And then words were replaced with the clashing of metals. Thalia was, by far, the closest thing to a worthy match I've encountered so far; she had Annabeth's tactics, Percy's agility and Luke's force. Her skills were a bit rusty, but nothing that couldn't be polished. Plus she had the attitude that Ares's children had: she was fearless.

I grinned at my opponent. Thalia and I would, indeed, get along.


	3. To move on

Hi, guys!  
This will be the last update I'll make in a while. I'm fed up with things going in my life at the moment, so I have to give up couple of things, sadly fanfiction is one of them.

I'm truly sorry, I love the support you guys gave me, and I'll come back during summer. I promise.

Hugs,

Vicky

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

The difference between Thalia and her cousin was from the sky to the sea, literally.

Thalia and I had clicked during our fight and now we were an unstoppable pair, campers hated when they had to practice against us. But Mr. D loved to see the them suffer, so we had sword fights pretty much 24 hours per day. Which was awesome.

Percy on the other side was more insufferable as the days passed by. Just because I was_ nicer_ to them during the quest doesn't mean we were friends. And now that Annabeth was gone and he was always getting on my nerves. I began to feel sorry for the wise girl, if she had to endure this torture everyday, she had a tougher life than I had imagined.

Plus, Percy and his brother wouldn't leave me alone. Tyson was a cool dude, I have to admit. But, haven't the Poseidon kids heard about something called _personal space_? Everywhere I went one of them was there. They just popped out of nowhere, I couldn't tell if they were stalking or if the gods loved making fun of me. But I couldn't do anything without Percy or Tyson appearing next to me.

This morning, for example, I was doing my morning jog when I heard something move behind the bushes and of course I had to go and investigate. I've always been like those blonde chicks (no offence) in the horror movies, the ones that walk towards the basement or whatever place where the monster is hiding. I just can't help it, I'm an addict to adrenaline and I do whatever to feel the rush. Besides, it was not likely that a very dangerous beast could cross the camp's barrier.

Without closing my eyes, I tried to locate where the beast was hiding. The source of the sound was moving, not towards me since the sound was becoming weaker. It was not running away from me either, the pace was too slow. Following my hearing instincts I tracked the beast until the lake. Looking around, I draw my sword out, ready to attack.

Then I started hearing a familiar voice. "I just - I don't know. Annabeth was my anchor and my guide, she always kept me going, she believed in me," I stopped behind a bush and lurked from there. The beast I was following was Percy Jackson. "Now, I feel that no one believes in me," He didn't sound like his normal Percy _I-slaughtered-a-minotaur_ self. He sounded weak and full of doubt. "And, now that Thalia is alive, the prophecy might not even be about me." He continued.

I noticed he was sitting on a rock, talking alone. Percy Jackson was completely crazy. _Cuckoo_. I always suspected it.

"I want it to not be about me, I couldn't do it with out Annabeth," Percy confessed to no one. "It is too much burden to carry alone."

I rolled my eyes. What a pussy.

"The fate of Olympus on my shoulders?" Wait, what? "Do you know how that feels?"

What was he talking about?. And, most important, to whom?

"Of course you don't." Percy replied to his question. "And if you would, you wouldn't tell me." The son of Poseidon said. "It was nice not talking to you again, father." He added standing up and cleaning his pants.

Then it all made sense, Percy was talking to the water, hoping his father would appear. A part of me thought it was so pathetic that wanted to laugh; but the other part felt bad, even sorry for him. I knew what was it like to have your father ignore you; as a matter of fact, my father only talked to me when he wanted to let me know how disappointed he was. When I came back from the Golden Fleece quest he send an iris-message that said 'Good,' nothing more, nothing less.

I had never seen Percy so alone. Not because he didn't have his usual company, but because he looked like he had no one. Being lonely in a crowd is one of the worst feelings, no one that hasn't experienced it can't imagine how it aches. Without thinking, I went out of my hiding place and faced Percy. He looked at me, completely confused.

"Were you ears dropping?" he asked after a while, grinning like the idiot he is.

All the sorry I felt for him a while ago had disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth - yeah, he had that power on me. "If you don't want people hearing your lame confessions, you shouldn't say them out loud, you loser." I replied.

He walked closer to me. "I don't remember you thinking I was a loser when we were at the sea of monsters."

"I've always thought you were a loser," I said trying to ignore how close he was to me, "I just don't scream it - sometimes,"

Percy stopped few inches away from me. I could even feel the warmth of his body. I can't tell if it was my pride that didn't let me move backwards or if it was a strange force that kept pulling me forwards. The point was that I didn't move, and I could still feel him close to me.

"I don't believe you," He said after studying me with those pool-coloured eyes for a while.

"What?" I was confused.

"When we were fighting," Percy said brushing a string of my hair behind my ear, "it all made sense,"

I knew what he was doing; just because I haven't given hell in the two weeks that had passed since Annabeth's death, he thought I'd be his rebound. But I was not the type of girl that fell in love, it was not in me. I could feel his warm breathing, it made me get goose bumps in the back of my neck. For a moment I was tempted to give in to the force that was pulling me towards the sea's kid. But I was an Ares child, not an Aphrodite one. I was not dating material and I was _definitely_ not going to fall for Percy Jackson.

"Well, illogical things always make sense to you." I finally said, stepping back. "Like breathing underwater." He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "Shut up, or I'll make you eat dirt."

I turned around and continued my morning jog, still feeling Percy's breath close to me. It scared me; not the fact that I could feel it, even after I took a shower and went to have breakfast, but the fact that I didn't mind it at all.


End file.
